


Pitch Perfect

by Bonfoi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Allusions to MPREG, Alternate Universe, Community: harry_draco_cat, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M, Post Second Voldemort War, post—hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 02:44:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonfoi/pseuds/Bonfoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Potter's Luck still holds, even after the war.</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Pitch Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for the LJ comm harry_draco_cat's [June is Adopt a Cat Month Challenge](http://harry-draco-cat.livejournal.com/21491.html) & for Enchanted_Jae's birthday 2012.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Many thanks to Badgerlady for her beta help, even at this late date. Always room for improvement!

_The darkness is misleading. There's grace and beauty and honour hidden under all that surface darkness._

§¤§¤*§*¤§¤§ 

**_ Disclaimer:_** The world of Harry Potter, its characters and settings are the copyrighted works of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., her publishing companies and affiliates. No profit was made from the writing of this story nor was any malice intended in any way, shape or form to the author or the actors/actresses who so brilliantly have brought them to life. 

This author is not responsible for underage readers. Please observe the ratings, warnings, and age of legal consent for your country.

§¤§¤*§*¤§¤§ 

_Meeeooow!_

_Sss-spit! Hiss!_

"Make it stop!"

"Huh? Wha?" _Snore._

"Harry Potter, you'd best go out and make whatever's out there stop," Draco Potter-Malfoy demanded. Good thing he couldn't see Harry smirking under the covers.

"Yes, dear." Harry slid out of bed, grabbing his robe from the floor where it'd fallen when they fell onto the mattress, more interested in shucking clothing than being neat and tidy. His glasses glinted in the low light as he put them on. "Any suggestions?"

Draco snuggled back into his pillows, surreptitiously pulling Harry's closer. "You're the big, bad Auror. I'm your loving spouse. I'm certain you know what to do," he said on a sigh. Harry opened and then softly closed the bedroom door behind him.

~*~^~*~

"Here, puss. Here, puss, puss," Harry called softly.

A long, sleek shadow leapt from the darkness and trotted sedately toward Harry's crouched figure. It sniffed, mouth open slightly, and then butted its head against Harry's fingers, a rumbling purr shivering through them. 

"How are you doing tonight, Pitch?" Harry asked as the cat rubbed its head into his arm, vibrating toward the tantalizing scents coming from Harry's pocket. He laughed and reached into his pocket, pulling out a bag. He opened it carefully, trying to avoid Pitch's grasping paws and questing nose. "Hey, give me a minute." Finally, he got the bag open and began pulling out a bowl of chicken livers, finely chopped, and then another of thick cream, both of them held under stasis.

Harry set the bowls down and let Pitch sniff them once more, the cat's nose breaking the enchantments as he stepped forward and settled down to serious eating. Harry stroked gently between Pitch's shoulders as the cat gobbled up the livers and then turned to the cream, delicately licking at it. Harry sat tailor-fashion at Pitch's side.

"Harrumph! So this is how the Aurors take care of screeching beasts, eh?" Harry shook his head and looked up at Draco. He was swathed in Harry's Auror robes and a silvery scarf.

"I call him Pitch." Harry conjured a bench for Draco to sit down upon from the empty liver bowl. He cast a Scourgify on it at Draco's raised eyebrow. Draco sat with a superior sniff and a bit of a list to the left. "He followed me home a few weeks—"

"Four weeks, two days," Draco interrupted.

"You always were quick," Harry said with a laugh. He scooted close enough to lean against Draco's legs. He knew things were all right when thin fingers began carding through his hair.

"So...you want to adopt this yowling miscreant?" Draco asked after a few minutes. Pitch looked up from his half-empty cream bowl and jumped gracefully onto the bench. He made a questioning sound and rubbed against Draco's arm, and then settled down to groom himself. "At least he's fastidious." Draco sniffed the air. "And very clean by the smell of it."

"He reminds me of you, you know." Harry let his head fall back, inviting more of Draco's soft touches. The fact he let Pitch bat at his long hair made him chuckle. "The darkness is misleading. There's grace and beauty and honour hidden under all that surface darkness."

"Again, you want to adopt this fine specimen of felinedom?" Draco asked in paraphrase.

"Yes, please." Harry waited for Draco's answer.

"Well, the baby will need another protector, and this one seems quite intelligent." Harry smiled at the words. "Did you check that this isn't an Animagus?"

"First thing. No one is going to harm my family if I can help it," Harry said, a fierce note in his voice. The night was soft around them, sounds of other creatures moving in the underbrush making Harry shift closer to Draco.

"I trust you to take care of us," Draco said, and Harry knew it wasn't him he was talking to. Pitch gave a purring mew. A soft ripple of magic bloomed around them. Draco laughed. "Seems Potter's Luck is still in force, Harry. Only you could have had such a strong Familiar follow you home."

Harry turned to look at his husband, starlight gilding Draco's silvery good looks. "I think it's time to get you and Pitch inside for the night." He got up, reflexively dusting off his robes, and Scourgifying his hands before reaching out for Draco. Pitch jumped off the bench and marched toward the door to their home. Both Harry and Draco laughed and followed.

"You do realize that Pitch had this all planned from the very first time he saw you, don't you?"

Harry chuckled. "Remember I said he reminded me of you?" He took Draco's hand in his. "How could I resist?" They kissed, Pitch twining around their legs. Then he meowed, plaintively.

"Yes, yes, Pitch, we're going in." Draco looked down at the Familiar that had bound himself to their family. "You are very protective. I think our family is in excellent hands."

If either wizard could have read Pitch's mind, they would have found he was in complete agreement.

§¤§¤*§*¤§¤§ 

_~~~ Comments, like rain in the desert, are greatly appreciated.  
Thank you for reading. ~~~_  



End file.
